


Arihnda and The Admiral

by LJ_Pynn



Series: Admirals' Allegiances [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Huge - Freeform, Longing, Lothal, Penis Size, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Worth It, massive, sore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: Thrawn has been eyeing a prospective candidate among his ranks to share himself with.Best read with Thrawn's musical themes playing in the background.





	1. An Admiration

“Governor. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Thrawn inquired as he heard Arihnda Pryce enter his office. His back was to the door, but he’d recognized the sound of her footsteps. 

“The rogue archaeologist you seek. We have her.” The Governor of Lothal replied. 

“Good. I’ve looked forward to meeting her for quite some time.” Thrawn said as he stared into the vastness of space just beyond the window of his Star Destroyer. “As a fellow procurer of art, I would much prefer her to be an ally, rather than our enemy. “

“We have her detained,” Pryce began to explain, briefly pausing “but I have arranged for her personal effects to be organized and brought here to you within the hour.”

“You know me well.” Thrawn said, turning around to face her. He saw as her eyes moved to meet his, looking away from the glass of Hosnian Wine she’d spotted on his desk. 

“Shall I pour you a glass, as well?”

“I beg your pardon, Admiral?”

“You’ve done well for me today. Your duty shift aboard this Destroyer is reaching its end, is it not?”

“I am scheduled to depart back to Lothal at the start of the next cycle.”

“Then for your work finding the Doctor for me, surely sharing a celebratory drink is appropriate.”

Pryce looked at the Admiral quizzically. 

“As colleagues, of course.” Thrawn clarified.

“Of course.” She agreed with slight trepidation. Thrawn reached under his desk to retrieve a second glass. 

“Please, sit.” he said while he slowly poured her drink. 

“That will be enough.” Pryce indicated as the wine filled the glass halfway. She sat in the chair opposite his. 

“This wine is nearly a century old.” Thrawn inspected the bottle in his hand. “I confiscated it during a mission on Hosnian Prime two years ago.”

“I’ve visited of the Hosnian vineyards.” Pryce spoke before taking a small sip. “I have a similar bottle in my quarters on Lothal.”

“Arihnda…” Thrawn began, placing the bottle on his desk, “if I may call you so.” He asked. She quietly nodded her approval. 

“Arihnda, I was unaware you were a wine connoisseur as well.” 

“You have your art, Admiral. I have mine.” She replied.

“ _ ‘Thrawn’ _ , if you prefer. And certainly, art does come in many mediums.”

“If I may ask respectfully,” Pryce began to ask, “how does an art collector such as yourself find themselves in command of an Imperial Fleet?”

Thrawn turned his gaze to the pieces of art that adorned the wall next to them. 

“War.” He spoke. “While unfortunate itself, it is it’s own medium. I study the art of war. The Emperor understands this and believes my insights could help bring peace to the galaxy.”

“I’m sure.” Pryce said as Thrawn turned back to look to space once again. 

“It is part of the reason I have thoroughly enjoyed working with you thus far.” He said with his back to her.

“How do you mean?” she asked.

Thrawn stood to his feet, towering over her in her chair as he walked around his desk and inspected the many trophies of war he’d obtained in his years with the Empire.

“Your views on battle. The lengths you go to to achieve victory. You stand above many of the foolish others I’ve been made to work with.” Thrawn told her.

“Lothal is important to me. I fight to make it prosperous.”

“Preservation of one’s homeworld. Surely a commendable virtue.” Thrawn said as he started to remove his white overcoat, placing it on a hook on the wall. Pryce looked away from him as he stood only in his dark undershirt and white trousers. She didn’t say anything about him removing his uniform, given his ranking status over her and the fact that they were in his personal quarters.

“You know, Arihnda…” He turned to look down at her in her seat. She turned herself back to face him. He looked into her eyes, as blue as his skin, “You are a piece of art yourself.”

Pryce was silent, thinking of a response to his unusual compliment. 

“How much of this bottle have you had to drink tonight, Admiral?” She asked as he walked behind her. 

“It doesn’t matter. I am able to tolerate alcohol better than most, but be sure that I speak to you  with the utmost sincerity.”

“I… am grateful for your approval of my work.” Pryce said to him as he leaned against his desk. He looked at her for a moment before continuing. 

“Modesty aside, I believe you know I think more of you than simply your work for the Empire.”

The Governor sat in the chair, again unable of how to respond. She placed her glass on the desk in front of her, having taken only a couple of sips.  _ ‘He’s not saying…’  _ she thought, trying to make sense of his words without jumping to conclusions. When they’d first met, she found herself attracted to him, but quickly banished the thoughts to the back of her mind. She stood from her chair, bringing herself up to address the Chiss in front of her. She had to be sure. 

“What are you saying?” She directly asked him, looking to his eyes. 

“Arihnda, is it not clear?” He stood to his feet, stepping just a bit closer to her. “I happen to find you quite… alluring.”

She stepped back, looking away from him. She had suspected his interest in her before, but was never quite certain until now. 

“Forgive me if I have offended you.” Thrawn broke the short silence. 

“ _ ‘Offended’ _ isn’t the word I would use.” She turned back to face him again. “I admire you for your strength and intriguing personality, but we both know that such a relationship would be far from appropriate.”

“Of course.” Thrawn said, looking down to the glass in his hand, his calm voice almost able to hide the slight disappointment at the reality of her response. 

“However,” Pryce continued, “I would be remiss not to come to an arrangement that may benefit us both.” Thrawn returned his gaze to her.

“Please… enlighten me.” He responded with intrigue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a joke for some guy to read on a Facebook LIVE cast, but maybe I'll add a smutty chapter afterward.
> 
> Probably.  
> Likely.  
> Definitely. 
> 
> I would also like to know how Thrawn is going to "deal with" her for her actions at the fuel depot. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Arihnda's Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While romantic involvement between she and Thrawn was forbidden, what Arihnda had in mind would still be a pleasure to them both.   
> ___

Pryce didn’t answer with words. She stepped toward him, slow and silent. Thrawn eyed her hands as she degloved them. The black pieces of leather simply fell to the floor at her sides. As she got close, she arched her head back to look up at him standing over her, wearing a deviant expression. He didn’t move a muscle. Not even a twitch in his face as her bare hand caressed his cheek. She could see in his eyes that he was studying her motions. Before she could entice him further, he knew her answer and  he was already moving his head down. Her hand slipped past his face and around the back of his neck. She felt his land on the right side of her waist. 

His lips felt warm against hers. Perhaps his Chiss physiology had something to do with it, but Arihnda didn’t dwell on it. She wanted to focus on the moment at hand and leave wonder behind. The moment was short, though. He pulled away and locked his eyes on her to gage her reaction to him. Just as she’d fantasized when they’d met, Thrawn’s kiss was a testament to his nature. He was gently forceful against her. She didn’t know if he was aware of just how much she admired that part of his personality, which he now presented physically to her. Neither spoke while they studied one another. Neither knew how the other felt about the quick kiss. Neither could anticipate the other’s next move. They stood with her hand still on his neck and his on her waist. The only movement between them came in the form of the ends of Thrawn’s lips raising into a smile. She would have smiled, too, had he not moved his arm around her back and pulled her against him so quickly. 

This kiss was deeper. Longer and more tender than his first. It was amplified in intensity as Arihnda felt his arm tighten around her back. Both of their eyes had closed, but while they were joined at the lips, they knew the geography of each other’s anatomy like it was their own. She was able to move her own hand to the back of his head and lock his smooth hair between her fingers. Her other crept up to his bare blue arm. She felt the flex of his bicep every time he adjusted his arm. She thought about how impossible escape from his grasp would be, but quickly banished the concept. She was just where she wanted to be. Mostly there, anyway. 

Pryce started to step forward. He moved with her, never receding his lips in the process. Her hand moved from his arm to reach behind him to feel for his desk. Thankfully, they weren’t too far away from it. When her hand landed on it, so did his backside. Now that she had him braced, she was confident that she could mount his torso without toppling them both to the ground. Thrawn complied with her every movement. He grabbed her leg, holding her steady as she raised her knee to the desk. Soon his arm around her back would finally drop to her left leg as it joined a mirrored position to her right. She was only now balanced, suspended in the air with only him holding her safe. Thrawn only pulled his face away from hers again to make them both more comfortable. She caught up on her breath as he raised his feet just enough so he may sit down. Now she was kneeling over his lap, clung to his chest atop his desk. From this position, her eyes were now just a level over his. 

While they were separated, she began to unbuckle the belt of her restrictive coat. While she did so, she felt Thrawn’s hands move up her thighs and cup her ass. This was the only tight part of her trousers, so he was able to get a perfect idea of her shape underneath them. She was looking down at her belt, but she could see his smile in her peripheral. When her coat was finally loose, she looked back up to him before pulling it open. She wanted to see his eyes when she revealed what lie beneath. His reaction didn’t disappoint her. A smirk came across her face as he stared at the tight grey undershirt she wore, which had built-in padding to support her shapely breasts. The collar wasn’t particularly low, but the mass of her chest worked alone to bare cleavage. Pryce leaned back, dropping her arms straight down and allowing the grey officer’s coat to fall to the floor of Thrawn’s office. 

For a moment as she leaned back into him, his hands moved to her waist again. The tight shirt tucked into her trousers clinged to her form. She was fit under her uniform. Rarely did she find herself in direct combat, but the recent rebel ongoings on Lothal had made her keep up her shape. She could tell that he liked it. He pulled her close. She expected him to kiss her lips again, but his glode past hers and instead landed on her cheek. She didn’t mind it. Every touch of his was tantalizing, but especially after he pulled her shirt out from her trousers and she felt his bare hand at the skin of her waist. His hand crept up as his lips fell down. In an instant, he was kissing her neck and his hand was enveloping her breast. Pryce shuddered as his cold skin ran over her nipple. It hardened almost immediately and she felt his breath escape his nose and land on her neck when he felt it. Slowly, he withdrew again. 

Still kneeling over him, Arihnda watched as the Admiral started to untuck his own undershirt. She lowered herself to come to eye level with him. He stared at her expressionless as he pulled the clothing off of his chest. Now it was her turn to feel him. He gave no protest as she looked down and reached ahead. The back of her fingers felt the toned muscles of his abdomen as the other hand pressed into his firm pectorals. She exhaled at the sight and touch. Again, he was exactly as she imagined. He was more than fit, but athletic. Pryce had expected this after walking in on one of his sparring sessions against his training droids. There was one thing she had never given much thought to, even in her early fantasies. 

Her eyes lowered from his chest as she peeked down between his legs. A bulge had begun to form since they’d first embraced each other just a couple of moments ago. Even restrained under his clothes, she knew it must be as sizable as the rest of him. She looked back to his face, sure he would still not express emotion. She was wrong. He was the one with the deviant smile this time. A quick breath of amusement escaped Arihnda as she took the buckle of his belt in her hands. She realized it had been too long since their lips had interacted with one another. She leaned in, unbuckling him and kissing him again. This time, it wasn’t long before their mouths were both open and their tongues had begun their own sparring session.    
  
Pryce blindly pulled Thrawn’s loose trousers open while they continued their rigorous kissing. He moaned into her mouth when her hand pressed against his erection just beneath the fabric of his undershorts. He started to lean back, placing his elbow on his desk to hold him up. She went down with him, his body being her own support. With his unoccupied hand, he pushed her back away ever so slightly, but enough for their kiss to cease again. She looked down on him, unsure of what the next move was going to be. He quickly glanced down at her chest and back to her eyes a brief moment later. Arihnda understood what he wanted now. She fixed her eyes on him as her hands crossed over each other, gripping either side of the bottom of her shirt. At a pace that she knew must have been painfully slow to him, she pulled it up. When she stopped just under her breasts as a tease, she saw him bite his lower lip. His anticipation to see her of a teenager. She knew that he had probably rarely ever laid with a human woman, if ever at all. If she was to be his first, then Arihnda would certainly grant his every wish. She pulled her shirt the rest of the way up, allowing her breasts to fall from it’s support. For just a second, she saw his eyes appear to widen before she turned her focus to removing the garment the whole way. 

When she returned her attention to him, the back of hand was already caressing her free breast. He would soon turn it over and cup her completely, or as much as he could. This was the only time his hand didn’t feel so massive against her. While he was focused there, she brought her own hand back to his groin. She continued to tease him, but she would soon find her curiosity take over her motions. Her fingers tugged at the waistline of his undershorts. She slowly slid under them and began to feel around. It didn’t take long for her to find the source of his bulge. At the instant she made contact with it, they both exhaled. Him at her graceful touch, her at the shock of how big it felt. It was more than she’d expected. She started to wrap her fingers around it and almost started to feel intimidated by the girth. Now  _ her _ hand felt small. She wanted to see it now in its entirety. She had to. So, she started to pull at his clothing. Thrawn finally let go of her chest and brought his hand down near hers. He pulled his trousers lower, down to his knees and let them fall to the floor. Pryce grabbed at the waist of his shorts and tugged down. He moved just enough that they slipped away smoothly. Now there was but one thing between them. 

Arihnda gasped. She couldn’t believe the Admiral’s dick was so massive. By her estimate, it must have been nearly thirty standard centimeters now at its highest solidity. He almost looked like he was about to talk, perhaps ask if it was going to be a problem, but she quickly collected herself and he stayed silent. She looked at him, giving a look of assurance that she could take him, even if she wasn’t completely sure herself. If this was going to happen, she had to brace herself and be the one in control of their motions. She put her hands on his shoulders and began to push back on him. He went with her and laid down against the table. Pryce laid her chest down, pressing her breasts against him and began to assault his lips once more. Her hands went to her belt, still holding her own trousers around her. She quickly unfastened them and soon felt Thrawn pulling them down for her. She raised each of her legs as he pulled them off completely and dropped them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Now she only wore a small black undergarment on her perfectly proportioned hips. Even that was too much. She feigned a struggle at getting them off, procrastinating before she had to complete this journey with Thrawn. He didn’t have the same trepidation and quickly rid her of the undergarment, as well. 

Now here both of them were, naked and pressed against each other. Arihnda could tell Thrawn was eager to continue. Before she would take him inside of her, she needed to spend time with his immense shaft. She lifted herself, bringing her body to kneel over him again. He held her at the waist. She looked down and trailed her hand from his shoulder down his chest, down his abdomen, and down further until she was at the base of his cock. With a breath, she wrapped her fingers around it, just barely getting all of the way around. Her grip was very firm. She started to stroke him slowly. She couldn’t bring her hand all of the way up and down, but still he quietly moaned every few seconds. She inhaled before positioning her pussy directly over it. She was still hot from their preceding engagement, but hardly wet enough to even take a few inches of him comfortably. Thrawn must have finally sensed her trepidation as he lent the only assistance he could from their position. He moved his hand from her waist and down to grip his cock. Slowly, he guided her with his other and only just rubbed the length of his shaft against her. 

Pryce knew what he was doing and began to hasten her own movements, grinding against him. The motions would surely help to get her wet. While she was unsure this would be painless, she still wanted him and knew that he’d really wanted her for a time now. While she continued to get herself wet, he helped her along further. His hand moved between each of them, holding between her thighs and leaving his thumb free. He slowly brought it across her clit and she started to groan. He swirled his thumb around for a moment, getting her more and more excited. She readied herself once she was sure she was properly wet for him. It wasn’t going to be easy, but she was hardly one to ever stand down to a challenge. Now even his cock was residually wet from her rubbing herself with it. She brought her hips up in the air. Thrawn grabbed himself and held his cock straight under her. She inhaled deeply and began to bring herself down. 

The touch of the tip of his head at her entrance made Arihnda groan again. She brought herself down as slow as she possibly could. As his head finally penetrated her, she finally exhaled. It was already a lot. She pulled back up for a second, then went down again. She hadn’t felt this tight around a man since the night she’d lost her virginity. That man, a distant memory of hers, was nothing compared to Thrawn in size. She went down lower, taking a little more this time. Back up, and back down again. Each time she tried to take another centimeter or two inside of her. Her breathing was calm and focused. Every time she brought herself down on his cock, the way he stretched her made her wince, but every time it became just a bit easier than the first. She continued, forcing herself through the sting of his girth widening her more than she’d ever been. Within a moment, she was able to somewhat comfortably fit half of him in her. Once the pain had begun to pass and she got used to him, she started to feel sparks of pleasure. 

Thrawn returned his thumb to caress her clit. Arihnda was relieved that she was starting to enjoy herself, despite his massiveness. She freed her breathing from it’s rhythm. Her head fell backward as he continued to rub her while she rode him. She would soon find herself getting quicker and letting him even deeper. Her initial fears had subsided quicker than she expected. Now that she’d been properly adjusted to him, she could enjoy it as she always fantasized. Faster and faster she rode. Faster and faster his thumb rubbed at her clit. Her legs started to weaken. She could feel the start of an orgasm start to emerge, but it soon started to become a hassle to hold herself on her knees. Pryce started to fall toward him gradually, but he finally caught her. At this pace, she would not be able to get off if all of her energy had to go to supporting herself. By notice of her exhausted panting, Thrawn grabbed her waist and pulled her off of his cock. She saw the tip of it already crowned with a drip of precum. 

Pryce didn’t know exactly what he was doing when he began to sit back up, but she trusted that he was going to get them both into a much more comfortable position. Without releasing her from his grasp or giving any verbal suggestion, she moved naturally with him as he planted his feet on the floor. He turned her around and leaned her back in front of him. He rested her back onto his desk in the same way he was laying just a moment ago. He stood over her now. He didn’t wait very long to get back to their business. Thrawn lifted her legs to his shoulders, supporting one and leaving the other free while he gripped his cock and guided it back to her. Again he started slow, pushing into her only a little bit more at a time. Once they got back to their pace, he brought his arm back to hold both of her legs steady. She used her own to massage her clit in this new position. This was far less taxing on her muscles than before. Most of her muscles, at least. 

Thrawn thrust into her harder and harder. She now moaned loudly at his movements. He felt huge, but it was no longer a problem for her. Now it was pure bliss. Arihnda could feel her orgasm coming back around again and this time she was determined to let it happen with no interruption. Thrawn moved faster and she matched his speed with her hand. She could feel him throbbing inside of her now. This must have been the beginning of the end for him. It was now a race to the finish line. Pryce was sure she was going to finish first. She felt herself begin to quake around him. She didn’t think herself capable of tightening any further around him, but was pleasantly surprised as she tensed up and her body went into pure ecstacy. Her groans had become moans and moans had now become screams. She almost drowned out his own loud moan, but knew that he was crossing the finish line just alongside her. And inside her. She felt the hot rush of his explosive load inside of her. It was nothing like she’d ever felt before. He pulled out slowly and it wasn’t a second before the trail he’d left behind began to leak out behind it. Arihnda laid her head down and let her muscles go loose. She didn’t care that it was spilling onto his desk. She just laid in pride at her ability to have taken such a massive cock inside of her and come out alive, but she knew in the back of her mind that she would not be walking properly in the morning. 

  
It was worth it to have him, just as she had wanted when they’d met and secretly since then. While she knew she’d be sore for a while, she also knew this wasn’t the last time she would be sharing a celebratory drink with Thrawn as  _ “colleagues”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update it a month or so ago, but here it finally is. 
> 
> Enjoy it, one fan of this story!


End file.
